Please Don't
by RociFri
Summary: "Por favor no". Sasuke se encuentra experimentando un nuevo estado de ansiedad, sin saber de qué manera responder ante la falsedad de aquel matrimonio. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC.

* * *

 **.**

 **Please don't**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"P** or favor No..."_

Él no era precisamente un hombre alegre, intachable, sociable y optimista. Él era todo lo contrario, pocas veces se le veía sonreír, pocas veces se podía adivinar su estado de ánimo.

Así era Sasuke, tenía el don de esconder con tanta facilidad cada una de sus emociones y guardarlas para sí mismo. Sin embargo, hasta un ser como él, tan frío como un bloque de hielo, era capaz de sentir impotencia y sumergirse en un estado de ansiedad.

Y esa noche, aunque intentó, no pudo evitar mostrar cierta fragilidad.

Las manecillas de su reloj se acomodaron con elegancia, indicando las 2:26 de la madrugada. Había conseguido escapar victorioso de aquella fiesta que se le antojaba una blasfemia hacia todo lo que consideraba correcto.

Una farsa, una pantomima barata.

Él lo sabía, y sin embargo no lo comprendía.

Agobiado subió a su auto, entre furioso y ebrio, arrancó casi al instante, solamente para disipar el sabor amargo que se había instalado en todo su cuerpo y así, ser capaz de confundir su verdadera tristeza.

Afuera, el cielo brillaba por hermosas estrellas, mientras que él se mantenía ciego ante cualquier luz.

Tuvo el valor de conducir a conciencia por varios kilómetros, y cuando por fin se creyó a salvo, ella apareció. Ino se concibió sentada justo a su lado, mirándolo con esa manía suya que ambicionaba examinarlo todo a profundidad. Tan hermosa y radiante, luciendo ese precioso vestido blanco que resaltaba su pureza y embellecía su feminidad.

—Hn —bufó él, casi al borde de la locura.

Ino le regaló su más dulce sonrisa.

Sasuke tragó saliva, percatando como una corriente de alivio inundaba sus poros al verla a su lado y no junto a él, aquel hombre al que llamaba amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la contempló de soslayo, sin recibir alguna respuesta.

Era ella, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

No necesitó de minutos para comprobar que no era real, sino que se trataba de un espejismo creado por su mente bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Gruñó, alto y fuerte. Ino por su parte, se aventuró a aproximarse hasta donde él, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Estoy aquí, contigo. Es lo que importa —dijo al fin, llenando el silencio con su voz.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y frunció el entrecejo cuando la rubia tomó el atrevimiento de revolver su cabello azabache. Al instante, la incomodad en el rostro de Sasuke se tornaba más evidente.

Era increíble la personalidad de Ino. Tal pareciera que ninguna circunstancia fuera realmente inoportuna para ella. Nunca cambiaba, es decir, se mantiene fiel a su propio ritmo de vida.

De un momento a otro, los gestos infantiles de Yamanaka reinaron en un torrente de recuerdos.

Sasuke podía verse dos años atrás, sentado sobre las escaleras de su casa.

En su mente conmemoraba tan especial ocasión que quedó guardada con recelo. Recordaba graciosamente el movimiento pomposo con el que había llegado Ino a acompañarlo en esas escaleras, sin ninguna invitación. Comenzó a parlotear mil cosas sobre el futuro, mientras que él la escuchaba con fingida atención. Yamanaka tenía esa habilidad de comunicarlo todo, pero su verdadero don era acabar con su paciencia.

No comprendía cómo es que ella osaba invadir su espacio personal.

Esa ocasión se molestó tanto con ella cuando decidió jugar con su cabello, revolverlo a su antojo, apretar sus mejillas y pellizcarlas, siempre sin dejar de carcajear.

—Eso fue muy divertido —expresó Ino dentro de su auto, como si esa alucinación fuera capaz de ver las imágenes que se forjaban dentro de su cabeza.

Sasuke se permitió exclamar una leve sonrisa de medio lado.

—Lo fue.

Ino se acostó en su hombro y como en aquel entonces, de nuevo jugaba con sus mejillas. Sasuke refunfuñó ante tal acto y la apartó con un movimiento brusco.

Ella no paraba de reír.

—Me perseguiste como si fuéramos dos niños —inquirió.

Sasuke sintió como si sus memorias estuviesen siendo violadas. Ultrajado, recordó cómo la había asechado después de que lograra fastidiado y mofarse de él. Ino pudo correr hasta la sala, avivando el momento con pequeños gritos.

—Te veías tan lindo enojado —agregó.

—Hmp —se removió sobre su asiento.

Eventualmente, Sasuke contrajo todos los músculos de su cara, curvó los labios de manera indescriptible. Se sentía como un completo idiota al percatarse que se había rebajado justo al nivel de Ino cuando caminó deprisa para intentar atraparla. Pero ese momento bochornoso terminó con la presencia de alguien más.

Ese día, Naruto emergió. Ino fue lo suficientemente lista como para resguardarse atrás de la espalda de su mejor amigo. Sasuke detuvo sus pasos, adquiriendo una pose casi estática, al sorprenderlos juntos, con demasiados sentimientos encontrados; y entonces supo que Naruto era una especie de barrera protectora para Ino.

Ino y Naruto sonreían divertidos.

El rubio sorprendido ante el actuar de Uchiha, pero éste último era el que menos disfrutaba de la escena; turbado, furioso, ceñudo y con una ligera capa perlada cubriendo su frente.

No tuvo otra alternativa más que dejar a la nueva pareja solos, entendiendo que no tenía lugar ahí.

Ellos dos eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes a él. No había manera de que Sasuke siendo como es encajara allí.

—Hnmp —oscureció su semblante por breves segundos, tomando con fuerza el volante con sus manos, como si esa fuera la solución para su mal de amores.

Porque sí. No podía seguir negando que estaba enamorado, como un loco adolescente.

Su cabello dorado siempre le brindaba la calidez que necesitaba. Sus ojos azules pintaban el cielo que nunca podía ver. Y su personalidad, le abrigaba una esencia de él mismo que no conocía.

Su acompañante imaginaria permanecía a su derecha, persistiendo como niña en incomodarlo.

Él se frotó la frente con su brazo libre, dibujando de nuevo el cuadro donde Ino se envolvía en los brazos de Naruto, seguido de besos intensos que él no pudo ignorar. Tenía el deseo de abandonarlos, pero la insensata sensación de malestar le gritaba que los interrumpiera. No era capaz de verlos en esa especie de situación romántica sin tener que soportar la irritación que provocaba; mas cuando todo era parte de una vil mentira…

Ellos no podían amarse tanto como lo profesaban.

—Sasu —lo llamó de pronto, con esa voz que le parecía demasiada melosa—. ¿Me odias?

Sasuke la miró de frente, clavando sus oscuros ojos en el rostro de Ino, mirada que detonaba en miedo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió tajante, ocultando con triunfo su temor.

Ella enmudeció, pero levantó su mano derecha para señalar el anillo que adornaba uno de sus dedos. Un hermoso anillo, de aquella firma tan reconocida.

En ese instante Sasuke lo comprendió todo. Su amor, que él se había empeñado en mantener en secreto, había sido descubierto. ¿A caso siempre fue tan obvio? No, claro que no.

Ella no estaba ahí con él, no existía en esos segundos. Solamente estaba demasiado borracho y culpaba a sus delirios por meterlo en ese súbito estado demencial.

Pronto estallaría, lo sentía al hervir su sangre. Quiso controlarse a sí mismo, pero desgraciadamente no tuvo éxito.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo la calma, dejándose vencer por su lucha interna, viviendo de nuevo esa terrible ensoñación que tanto le dolía.

 _—Nos vamos a casar._

Escuchó la voz de Naruto martillando sus oídos. Ino parecía feliz, reluciendo ese maldito anillo de compromiso.

Y Sasuke nunca se creyó tan mareado como en ese infernal día, donde todo pareció haber quebrantado la cordura.

¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Nada.

No hizo nada, no reprochó, no se quejó ni condenó por la fechoría, no hizo absolutamente nada. De su boca escabulló un _Felicidades_ que para su voluntad sonó demasiado falso, pero que ninguno de los dos pareció notar.

Y de pronto ya se encontraba vistiendo un elegante traje oscuro con corbata roja, peinando cuidadosamente cada hebra de su cabello rebelde hacia atrás, sumergido en un festival absurdamente planificado para simular ser un acontecimiento importante.

Todos los muros se pulían con flores blancas, había gente que no conocía charlando y sonriendo hipócritamente por doquier, y la música provocaba que todo pareciera ser aún más bello.

El escenario perfecto para una boda. La boda de Naruto e Ino.

Estaba ahí, pero no quería estarlo.

Tenía que hacerlo, porque Naruto era su amigo.

Tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bien. Tenía que demostrar cierta empatía al ver a Ino vestida de blanco, tenía que decirle que se veía hermosa sin ser capaz de sentir nada de por medio…

Pero sobre todo, tenía que ser feliz al verlos caminar del brazo hasta el altar.

Sasuke se descontroló. Gritó lleno de impotencia dentro de su auto, incapaz de seguir manejado.

Ya estaba harto, no podía fingir más.

Entre sollozos deformados, consiguió girarse para encarar a Ino que hasta entonces no se había movido de su sitio.

Ella ya no reía, ni se burlaba de él. Ahora vislumbraba un semblante serio, como pocas veces la llegó a contemplar. Sus ojos estaban apagados por una repentina tristeza.

Sasuke lo notó y eso provocó que la culpa lo trastornara con mayor intensidad.

Llevó su mano hacia ella, ansió tanto tener el poder de acariciarla, pero no pudo. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la platinada piel, ella desapareció.

Se esfumó como espuma de mar.

Y entonces Sasuke se reincorporó en su asiento, hiperventilando a la brevedad.

Afuera el cielo era despejado, pero para él estaba lloviendo.

De su chaqueta sacó una fotografía, en ella se podían apreciar a los tres. Naruto, Ino y él. La observó con determinación, pasando sus dedos sobre el retrato de Ino, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder retenerlas por más tiempo.

Sasuke estaba llorando, tan desconsoladamente como nunca lloró.

No le importó el hecho que significó que Naruto lo buscara dentro de la fiesta (después de haberse casado) para luego tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo en contra suya para ir a tomarse la foto que mantendría la nostalgia. No le importó el cosquilleo que lo invadió cuando sus dedos rozaron los de él, ni tampoco quiso reparar en la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en la comisura de su boca mientras éste lo llevaba por todo el jardín.

No importó porque ahora no valía nada.

Ella se interpuso entre ellos, así como en esa fotografía lo hizo también, acomodándose entre los dos, entrelazando sus brazos para cada uno, pero recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

Ella era una intrusa y como tal, debía desvanecerse.

Con violencia rompió la fotografía justo por en medio, partiendo a Ino en el acto. En seguida, sobrepuso ambas mitades justo por encima de ella, para destruir su existencia y que en la imagen solo quedasen únicamente él al lado de Naruto.

Le gustó como se veían juntos, y eso ayudó a que se tranquilizara.

Limpió sus lágrimas y se revolvió el cabello una vez más.

Viró su vista a la derecha y allí estaba él, Naruto, ocupando el lugar en donde antes Ino se encontraba, irradiando toda la energía que parecía decirle: _¡Ey! no te preocupes, estoy contigo._

Siempre quiso que fuera él y nadie más.

Sasuke en realidad amaba a Naruto, y ambos se correspondían.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El título del fanfic así como la idea general del mismo, no me pertenece. Corresponde a una canción titulada "Please don't" del cantante K. will

Sin embargo, la escritura y redacción son de mi autoría.

Recomiendo ver el vídeo, está hermoso (si es que no lo han visto o no lo conocen).

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **.**

Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan arrepentido de leerlo.

Si ven algún error, favor de hacérmelo notar para corregirlo de inmediato.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
